


Consigliere

by licorish_cigarettes



Series: Attack On Titan [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, Gun play, Liar Levi, M/M, Mafia AU, Major character death - Freeform, Slow Build, cheesy Levi and Eren, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licorish_cigarettes/pseuds/licorish_cigarettes
Summary: Eren Jeager, the son of the famous Mafia boss Grisha Jeager, had come home one afternoon to find his parents getting viciously murdered. The boy didn't know what else to do but run and scream for help though most strangers ignored him. The country was over-run by mafias and if you got in their way, no one could save you. What happens when Eren accidentally bumps into one of the men who ruled the country, a man with black hair and dazzling eyes that chooses to save his life? Eren plans to get revenge against whoever killed his parents and teams up with Levi to find them.
Will Eren get his revenge?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ready happy to finally post my work onto AO3.  
> My Wattpad is the same username as on here, and I happen to post more frequently on there.

You know that feeling where you run and your lungs hurt? Your breath gets caught in your throat and you feel as if you'll explode. Running to be on a team and running for your life is a different scenario.  
It was sunset, December 12th 2024, my family held a high cooperation of a mafia, finally, our enemy won and wiped my parents out, as i ran down the busy streets of; "Watch out kid!" Or "Stop that boy!!" I ran.  
I ran and screamed for help.  
No one would look at the messy haired short brunette, with no coat on and screaming for help at the top of his lungs.  
I had came home from school. I was late returning due to a club i was in. I opened the door with a smile.. soon fading to a petrified look of my parents getting stabbed and my mother yelling at me to run.  
So that's what i did.  
I felt warm tears run down my cold cheeks and it stung. But it didn't matter, not at that moment in time. I watched adults give me weird looks as i ran, only looking at them for a split second. I saw my breath turn into a cloud and float off.  
Her words echoed in my head.  
Run.  
I ran and ran till i met a warm chest.  
"You need to be careful." He held me for a split second before i looked up at the man who had caught me moments before, short black hair, strong jaw, ice blue eyes that held my gaze.  
"Sir.. please help me.. my.. my.. my parents... stabbed.. dead.. help.. begging.." i was panting between each breath as the man understood me. He had nodded, and pulled out a cell phone, as he did this i looked into the crowd and trying to spot the men who was hunting me down, not to be seen.  
I heard him mumbling into the phone. "Yeah, shut up Hanji, just come get the boy and get him to safety." He tapped the phone and placed it back into the comfort of his pants pocket. He turned to me before talking. "What's your name?" I tried to regain my breath as i panted out; "Eren.. it's Eren Jaeger.." the man smiled softly with his reply. "My names Levi. Nice to meet you Eren. I have a close friend of mine coming to get you and take you to her house, don't worry. I'm going to call the cops and get them over to your house as soon as possible. Trust me on this Eren." I watched his eyes to try and see if there was any lie. None found, so i nodded and watched him take his coat off and wrap me in its warmth before we waited in silence for his friend to come rescue me to a place of warmth.

"Thank you.. i screamed for help and no one looked.. no one listened.." i watched cars pass and the snow fall onto the road, before melting or getting ran over.  
"That's society for you. People don't get involved with how the mafia's run the government."  
I watched him pull out a cigarette, lighting it, and inhaling the drug.  
"You know those can give you lung cancer." I whispered.  
"Maybe a slow death is what we're all wanting."  
Silence fell upon us like sleep, slowly, then all at once.

\----×----

A taller brunette had picked me up and took me to a cafe, her name was Hanji. Underneath her glasses she looked tired, i could see her bags no matter how hard she attempted to hide them. She led me to a small booth in the back and sat across from me, pulling out two menus from the holder before sitting one in front of me.  
"This place happens to be a favorite of mine.. my go to place." She smiled. Looking at the menu displayed open on the table. "You can order whatever you want Eren, you know we are only here to help you." She looked back at me. "I know that we may seem off and we just met, but we work for a good cause. We will figure out who killed your parents and put them behind bars." A waitress came and smelt of smoke. "Hello, my name is Ymir and I'll be your sever, what would you like for drinks today?" She didn't seem too happy about her job. "I'd like lemonade please.." i whispered and she wrote it down. "Coffee. Extra milk no sugar." The waitress walked off before Hanji began tapping her fingertips on the marble table.

"Eren, in case if you didn't know, we are a type of Mafia. We over rule the government with whatever we do and police cannot get involved unless its medically if the Mafia has relations to the problem." I felt my heart race. "Di..d you kill my--" she had cut me off. "No Eren, like i said before;  we work for a good cause. We'll find the men who killed your parents. We promise. But you need to trust me and Levi. Can you do that?" I looked at her eyes, brown and a mix of gold before I nodded. She gave me a gentle smile. "Thank you."

She had ordered a small blt and I had gotten two blueberry muffins and some french fries, we had ate in silence, listening to the other customers eat their food and live in their happiness with families and friends, something I lost after today. I took them forgranted. I always got into arguments with my dad and my mom hated it. She just wanted to be a happy family, and I couldn't give her that one thing before she died.  
Does she hate me for that?  
Does my dad hate me for when I broke his favorite mug and he yelled at me to clean it, I yelled back saying he deserved it for not letting me go outside and be with friends.  
For not letting me to go a public school but a private high class academy.  
I thought karma bit him in the rear end for him treating me this way.  
But do I think he deserved death?

What do I think..?

\---×---

Levi had walked into the cafe and sat next to me. "Hey Levi, wanna order something to go?" He shook his head, looking at his phone. "Don't have time. Petra offered to take Eren in." I see Hanji furrow her brows and rubbed her forehead. "Petra? I have nothing against taking Eren into my dorm. He's a nice kid and Petra is always busy with other patients---"  
he interrupted her. "She's a therapist. Maybe Eren will need therapy after seeing.." he pointed backwards. "That." Hanji rolled her eyes. "A kid being in a dorm by himself almost all day won't help him at all. I'm always in my dorm." He sighed. "I didn't assign roommates. Take it up with Erwin, not me. Don't shove a stick up your ass and twirl it around because you don't like sleeping arrangements." Hanji snarled at the raven. "We have a child here, can't you watch your mouth?" I looked up at her, biting my muffin and saying. "My dad cussed all the time. He said if he heard a word out of my mouth he'd shove a bar of soap in it." Levi sighed.  
"So, Eren, bring your muffin and you'll be riding with me back to the Headquarters." 

I looked up at him gently. "W-what about you?" He looked confused. "I have shit to do. Sorry kid, maybe Hanji can play fetch with you." I puffed my cheeks out at his remark. "I'm not a dog.." he chuckled. "You look like one, i can just imagine the ears on your head and your tail down because of me." Hanji sighed and lightly slapped his face before she held my hand. "Ignore him, he's always like this; you'll get used to it." I nodded gently before looking at Levi from his recent statement, telling me we'll be leaving. "Hanji go pay and we'll meet you up later." She nodded and finished her coffee before jumping out of the booth and heading towards the register. I grabbed my muffin and followed Levi into the cold street.

Mom.. dad.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all that I've done and I promise.. if you see me from heaven.. I'll do my best for you..  
I love you guys..

\---×---

The car ride with Levi was silent, him smoking, me looking out the window and doing my best not to cough. Eventually Levi had figured out I was holding in coughs and let his window down.  
Eventually, the silence broke.  
"Eren. Are you exactly okay? You know it's fine to cry, right?"  
I didn't realize I was holding it in for this long.  
"Dad said men didn't cry in front of others." He puffed out some smoke and looked at me for a second, while turning to re-watch the road.

"You don't have to be a perfect image of your father." He talked gently. His attitude changing from moments ago in the cafe.  
I didn't know why I needed to be like my father. Maybe I wanted him to be proud to call me his son, and in the end... that didn't even happen. 

Maybe I wasn't good enough to be called his son. "But then again. You are a kid." He held the cigarette up to his lips. "You're supposed to be stupid and learn from your mistakes. How was life with your father Eren? If you don't mind me asking."  
I looked down at my hands laid in my lap.  
"He..was never home, he was always busy, or at business meetings. Momma thought he was cheating because he would always be two days late home from trips, he blamed it on traffic, or, Sorry honey, planes was delayed." I did my best to intimate my father. I continued; "He just.. gave lies all the time, my mother didn't know what he was up to. I hated seeing her cry at night. She debated if my father loved her. Even when he was home, they got along, but I would get angry at dad and we would argue, then momma would yell at me for giving lip."

He was quiet as I talked. I appreciated the kind gesture from the usually cold man I had just met earlier today.  
I watched him. "I was happy and loved my parents alot. I wish I got to show that before today. I'm scared my parents thought that I hated them until their last breath." I could feel tears threaten to spill over and my eyes sting.  
I watched his lips turn into a frown.

"Eren--I've known you for a hour. You seem like such a sweet kid. I don't think they could hate you Eren." He reached his right hand over to ruffle my hair, the left hand tightly on the steering wheel. He had flicked his cigarette out while I was talking, for i didn't see it anymore. 

"I hope so.. I really do."

We drove in silence, but for some reason..

I was okay with that.


End file.
